Many systems include multiple devices or components that must be commonly reset at particular times. The devices or components may, for example, need to be reset at power-up, upon expiration of a watchdog timer, upon detection of a voltage below a threshold, and the like. The devices or components may be interconnected by one or more reset lines via which reset signals are sent among the devices. Each of the devices may include reset circuitry that resets the device to a reset state upon receiving a reset signal on the reset line.